20th_century_fox_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaina Gleen (2010 film)
Alaina Gleen is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated action-adventure comedy film produced by Twentieth Century Fox Animation for 20th Century Fox. Based on the Fox Kids animated television series of the same name, it was the sixth feature film in the Fox Animated Features canon, as well as the first installment in the studio's reboot franchise of the original series. It was written and directed by series creator Thalia Ward and co-directed by Gary Trousdale and from a screenplay by Ron J. Friedman, Phillip Melton, Kate Boutilier, and Steve Bencich, and a story by Brad Cuddyer and Jared Brady, and stars an ensemble voice cast consisting of Kristen Bell, Bill Hader, Zac Efron, Taylor Swift, Jemaine Clement, Maya Rudolph, Wanda Sykes, Andy Samberg, Allison Janney, Katie Crown, Steve Buscemi, Matt Damon, and Nick Nolte. Fox had plans for a computer-animated film entitled Alaina Gleen: Next Dimensions before the release of The Alaina Gleen Movie in 2004. However, Next Dimensions was canceled shortly after the latter's release, but the project was revived in early 2007, with Thalia Ward announcing that they wanted to create a film that would "transcend generations". The film was originally developed under the title Life of Alaina Gleen; in February 2008, it was confirmed that the film would be instead a reboot simply titled Alaina Gleen. In the hopes of attracting a larger audience with better-known actors, none of the cast from the original series reprised their roles in the film. The music for the film was composed by Michael Giacchino and John Powell. Alaina Gleen premiered in Los Angeles on October 2, 2010 and was released in the United States on October 8, 2010, in 3D and IMAX 3D formats. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who considered it as an improvement over the 2004 film and praised its animation, script, humor, score, visual style, and vocal performances. The film earned a total of $591.9 million worldwide against a budget of $155 million, making it the ninth highest-grossing film of 2010, and won the 2011 Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Animated Movie (which it tied with Despicable Me). It was later followed by two sequels: 2013's ''Alaina Gleen 2'', and 2017's ''Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation''. Plot While a new place to live, a anthropomorphic hat named Max (Bill Hader) enters the cave of Leo Lion (Nick Nolte), a anthropomorphic lion who has a wagon full of human food taken from a nearby rest stop. Max accidentally wakes Leo from his hibernation, and in a race to escape, causes the stash to roll out onto the nearby highway and get run over by a large truck. To avoid being eaten himself, Max promises Leo that he will completely replace the stash within the week. Max heads towards a fictional town named Applewood City in Colorado, separated from a abandoned town named Imaginary City which is made for imaginary friends and animals. Coming soon! Voice cast Additional voices * Jack Blessing * Daran Norris * Bob Bergen * Rodger Bumpass * John Cygan * June Christopher * Dave Cowgill * Makenna Gabrielle Cowgill * Kerry Gutierrez * Jennifer Crystal Foley * Steve Alterman * Dominic Hoffman * Don Fullilove * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Bridget Hoffman * Al Rodrigo Production Music Alaina Gleen: Music from the Motion Picture is a soundtrack to the film of the same name, composed by Michael Giacchino and John Powell, and released on October 5, 2010 by Varèse Sarabande. Release Alaina Gleen was originally scheduled for release on June 4, 2010, but was pushed back to avoid competition with crowded family films released in summer 2010. On October 2, 2010, the film premiered at the Regency Village Theatre, Westwood in Los Angeles with the cast and filmmakers as attendees. The film was digitally re-mastered into IMAX 3D, and released to 195 North American IMAX theatres, and approximately 75 IMAX theatres outside North America. Marketing * The film's first teaser trailer was released on September 18, 2009, and was shown before Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Where the Wild Things Are, The Pandemoniums Movie, Old Dogs, The Princess and the Frog and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. * The first full-length trailer was attached as an exclusive sneak peek and a first footage on January 27, 2010 and was shown before Puppet Pals 2, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, How to Train Your Dragon, Sea-Life, and Shrek Forever After. * A second teaser was released on June 11, 2010, followed by a second full-length trailer on June 12, and was attached to films such as Toy Story 3, Despicable Me,' 'Ramona and Beezus, and Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore A huge amount of merchandise was made for Alaina Gleen, such as toys and figurines. Fox teamed up with several major companies to promote the film, including McDonald's, who included 8 toys in their Happy Meals featuring the main characters, and Airheads, who made limited-edition flavors "Max Hat's Banana Flavor" and "Alaina's Blueberry Flavor" 20th Century Fox announced that Alaina Gleen would be their first film to feature theatrical 7.1 surround sound. Plus, even the Blu-ray version would feature original 7.1 audio, unlike other films which were remixed into 7.1 for Blu-ray. Home media Alaina Gleen was released on DVD and Blu-ray on February 11, 2011. A 3D version of the Blu-ray was released in North America on May 18, 2011. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on August 1, 2017. On March 22, 2011, a 3D DVD was released as a two-disc set, with the first disc being the TrioScopics 3D (green-magenta anaglyph) version and the second disc being the 2D version. Alaina Gleen: The 4-D Experience Alaina Gleen: The 4-D Experience is a 16-minute 4D film shown at various 4D theatres over the world. It retells the condensed story of the film, with the help of 3D projection and sensory effects, including moving seats, wind, mist, snow and scents. Reception Critical response Based on 184 reviews, the film holds a 94% "Certified Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus stating "Alaina Gleen rides the simplicity in this computer-animated rendition of the original 90's Saturday morning cartoon to grand effect, and the final result is an emotionally effective plot, lovable characters, clever writing and cast, visually stunning animation, and wholly witty adaptation that will satisfy both children and nostalgic adults." On Metacritic, it has a score of 86 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office Coming soon!Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2010 Category:Alaina Gleen Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Fox Animation Studios animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Fox animated features canon Category:Films based on television shows Category:3-D films Category:IMAX films